


Danvers Sisters' Movie Night: TV Edition

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Movie night turns into TV show night when Maggie's word choice irks Kara.





	

The Danvers sisters and the Danvers sisters’ girlfriends were gathered for another movie night. This time though they were having dinner first, all gathered in Alex’s living room eating pizza while going through Netflix for the movie choice.

“We should see _The Machine_ , it literally blew my mind.” Maggie suggested.

“What?” Kara’s eye twitched as she turned to face the detective.

“I said it’s amazing.” Maggie was confused.

“No you didn’t.” Kara started.

“Kara drop it.” Alex warned.

“No. She said literally. If it literally blew your mind your head would have exploded. It **figuratively** blew your mind.” Kara stressed glaring slightly at Maggie.

“Yeah but they changed the definition so literally also means figuratively.”

“Because of people like you have no regard for how hard it is to learn a language when everyone around is speaking it improperly, and then mock you because it’s so funny how someone who has only been speaking a language for months doesn’t understand it as much as someone who has spoke it their whole life!” Lena placed a hand on Kara as she started to get worked up.

“Sweetie.” Lena knew that clearly this was some huge issue with Kara that really needed to be sorted.

“Just ignore her. She’s always been like this.” Alex reassured her girlfriend.

“No the problem isn’t with me!” Kara stressed. “You can’t just change what words means that’s not how the world work!” She stressed. “When you start using literally to mean figuratively then we might as well be living in Wonderland because nothing will make sense!” She hissed. “No we are watching the first two episodes of Netflix’s _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. They make this point very clear!” Kara ignored the pot stickers close by and grabbed the remote selecting the title.

“This is why she had trouble making friends. Bullying them over grammar.”

“This isn’t a grammar issue, if you want grammar issues we can watch the episodes on _The Wide Window_.” Kara shot her sister a look. Lena just smiled at her girlfriend mentally making a note to never use literally incorrectly.

“I’m sorry.” Alex apologized to Maggie giving her a sympathetic look. “I’m so so sorry you have to deal with this.”

“You’re still worth it.” Maggie grinned pulling Alex in for a kiss.

“It’s okay Kara, I literally love all your quirks.” Lena tried to reassure her girlfriend pulling her into her arms placing a kiss to her cheek. “All but one. It’s not hard to pick up your socks from the floor.”

“Yeah try sharing a room with that for seven years.” Alex teased.

“I look forward to it.” Lena smiled at the sister.

“You’re one to talk, you leave your clothes all over the floor.” Maggie laughed grinning as Alex blushed and buried her face in her neck.

“Aren’t we suppose to be watching a movie? We shouldn’t be talking.” She stressed causing everyone else to laugh.

They watched the first episode each enjoying it even though only Kara and Maggie read the books.

“I see your point on the literal and figurative issue.” Maggie relented. “Now can we start the second part?”

“Should we just agree to watch this series?” Lena asked looking at Alex.

“Yeah we might as well, it’s not like we won’t be watching it otherwise.” Alex nodded in agreement smiling when the next episode started up.

“This isn’t going to be like Homeland. You are not watching ahead!” Kara stressed pointing an accusatory finger at Alex.

“I told you what I was doing, you didn’t come back in time.” Alex shrugged in indifference.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t skip ahead Kara.” Maggie promised giving her girlfriend a squeeze.

* * *

After watching the first three episodes they agreed to call it a night. Kara and Lena leaving smiling discussing the changes between the show and the books.

“That went well.” Maggie smiled as she locked the front door after them.

“It did.” Alex placed the bottles in the bin and the dishes in the sink. “So now that you know how insane Kara is are you sure you still want to do this?”

Maggie grinned at her cupping her cheek. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to live with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Alex.”

“Then you seriously need a mental evaluation.” Alex laughed pressing a kiss to Maggie’s palm. “Because the Danvers are insane.”

“So are the Sawyers yet you agreed.” Maggie laughed. “So when are we telling family?”

“Let’s find a place first, then we’ll start telling people.” Alex turned off the lights in the other room as she followed Maggie into the bedroom.

“Okay. I’ll call a realtor tomorrow about what? Three or four bedroom homes?”

“Three or four?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Well I mean we’ll need at least one guest room and it would nice if the kids didn’t have to share. So yeah four seems best.”

“So you want two kids?”

“To start.”

“Yeah okay. Two to start and then we go from there. But not for awhile.”

“No rush Danvers, we have the rest of our lives.”

* * *

“I think we should move to the next step.” Kara spoke up. Lena turned her head slightly in the driver seat.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow let’s start looking at breeders and shelters.”

“Wait what?”

“For the dog.” Kara read the confusion on her girlfriend’s face. “Isn’t that the next step? I mean in all the books and Romcoms, the next step is a pet. What did you think the next step was?”

“We can get a dog Kara. Whatever kind you want. We can get twenty dogs if you want.” She grinned pulling into the parking garage for their building. Lena wasn’t expecting a dog to be the next step but honestly she would do anything Kara wanted. She was hopelessly in love. Much to her family’s displeasure.


End file.
